Frequently it is often desirable to divert an air duct in a direction other than that provided by the duct or register. Often the existing duct work may divert the air conditioning/heating in a non-optimized way, such as in a downward direction. This flow direction may introduce cold or hot air toward people causing irritating discomfort particularly in bedrooms where the air may impinge onto sleeping persons.
There have been a number of patents directed to the field of vent covers. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060025067 to Koessler discloses a vent comprising a cover member having a cover member surface which defines at least a portion of a vent passageway. The cover member has at least one first connector and at least one second connector spaced outwardly from the first connector. The first and second connectors are operable to provide pivotal coupling to a damper.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030220069 to Oerndorff discloses a wooden vent cover that has fixed vanes with major vane surfaces at right angles which enhance the throw and spread of air flow through the vent cover. It is a vent assembly with a wooden vent cover having optimized vane major surface angles including an air flow regulator in combination with the wooden vent cover. The air flow regulator may be a slideable member or another configuration and may be held in place by couplers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020069599 to Dhallan discloses a vent cover plate system for the register of a ventilation system that securely fits over the register thereby blocking the flow of air from that register. The vent cover plate is attached with hook and loop fastening material or magnetic material.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020022450 to Berger discloses a modular air vent assembly kit use to cover duct openings and consists of a frame, base, damper mechanism and two different face plates.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20010046838 to Hertel discloses a counterweight biased duct vent closure and door for a conventional overhead or surface mounted air supply vent opening. The closure door includes a covering sized to fit over the register when not in use while automatically opening when operating using a counterweight.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20010023173 to Schiedegger et al. discloses a vent for cooperating with duct work associated with an exhaust fan. A base member and cover with a screen are released from the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,578 to Orendorff discloses disclose a wooden vent cover that has fixed vanes with major vane surfaces at right angles which enhance the throw and spread of air flow through the vent cover. It is a vent assembly with a wooden vent cover having optimized vane major surface angles including an air flow regulator in combination with the wooden vent cover. The air flow regulator may be a slideable member or another configuration and may be held in place by couplers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,935 to Yampolski discloses a provided air vent covering which is adapted to be mounted to a floor, in the peripheral region of an air vent opening therethrough. The air vent covering assembly comprises a cover plate, a base, at least one damper plate, and first and second brackets. The cover plate and base have a plurality of spaced-apart and substantially parallel louvers formed therein, and each of the plurality of louvers defines an edge of a space. Each of the at least one damper plate includes a plurality of spaced-apart and substantially parallel damper bars, and the number of damper bars is equal to the number of louvers provided. When the damper plate is in an open position, flow of air thorough the spaces defined by the plurality of louvers is allowed, and when the damper plate is in a closed position, flow of air though the spaces is precluded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,951 to Orendorff discloses a vent assembly including a vent cover and sliding air flow regulator connected by unique couplers. A vent assembly for corner applications is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,817 to Orendorff discloses a vent assembly including a vent cover and sliding air flow regulator for controlling air through the vent cover. A set of couplers interconnect the regulator and cover in a sliding motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,990 issued to Berger discloses a register assembly for covering an air duct opening that is comprised of a faceplate, a base, a damper and a filter frame made of plastic snapped together without tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,115 to Graf discloses a fairing vent comprising a louver rotatably attached to a body, and a louver handle attached to the louver, and a method of installing the fairing vent on a vehicle fairing. The body contains a duct having a duct intake and a duct outlet. The louver is sized to block airflow through the duct when the fairing vent is in the closed position. The fairing vent is closed by rotating the louver using the louver handle until the louver blocks airflow through the duct. A lip is disposed around the duct intake. At least one resilient tab is disposed on the body, each resilient tab being biased away from the body at an angle of approximately 10 degrees. Each resilient tab is disposed a sufficient distance from the lip so as to sandwich the thickness of a vehicle fairing between the lip and the resilient tab(s). The fairing vent is installed on the fairing by cutting a fairing cutout into the fairing. The fairing cutout is sized to admit the body but not the lip. The body is then pushed into the fairing cutout, forcing the resilient tab(s) against, or flush with, the body against each resilient tab(s) installed bias away from the body, until the lip buts up against the fairing. At this point the resilient tab(s) spring back into their installed biased position away from the body, thus Tramping the fairing between the resilient tab(s) and the lip, thus immobilizing the fairing vent relative to the fairing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,784 to Berger discloses a modular air vent assembly kit used to cover a duct opening supplying air to a room, comprised of a base, a damper and two faceplates. One faceplate has a lattice and the other louvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,880 issued to Northcutt teaches an apparatus for a discharge vent on an air circulation system which includes structures for controlling the direction and quantity of airflow. Filter elements may be provided to help reduce contaminants that might otherwise be discharged through the vent. Preferred methods for assembling and using the apparatus are disclosed.
While there have been systems for various air filters used in homes, there has heretofore been no retrofitable system for diverting a ceiling air duct. In particular, there has been no easy way to alter the flow of air in a downward air duct.